Jacob and Alice Black
by amanda devaine
Summary: I felt the ending of Breaking Dawn was too anti-climactic and I would have ended it this way. JacobxAlice, Jacob and Alice, AlicexJacob, etc.
1. Despair

Twilight Fanfic time. This is the way I wish Breaking Dawn had turned out.  
Breaking Dawn spoilers.  
I own absolutely nothing.  
If you like Renesmee don't read this.

**asdfjkl;**

Jacob Black sat on his black, leather couch, his arm propped up on the back of it. His fingers tapped impatiently, and the leather made a_ rap tap tap_ sound. He rested his feet gingerly on the coffee table before him and flipped the channel to an uninteresting baseball game. _"Home run, Giants!"_ the announcer yelled in triumphance, but Jake paid no mind to it. In the back of his mind, he wondered when she would be getting home. As soon as he let the thought enter his mind, the door opened swiftly, the door hitting the wall with a little thud.

"Honey, I'm home!" she called out to him gleefully.

"Hey," he smiled.

"How was your day?" Alice hung her faux fox fur coat on a coat rack near the door.

"Fine. There was good business at the shop today," Jacob said uninterested. He was too busy looking at the woman who just entered the room with genuine love in his eyes. Alice took a seat next to him.

"You know, you wreak," Jacob teased.

"Haha," Alice fake laughed, "Funny one." She rolled her eyes at him, playfully.

"Yeah, but your scent grew on me," he winked. Alice touched his cheek and brought her lips to his. When had they gotten to this place? How was it even possible? Then Jacob remembered.

_"We were at the Battle with the Volturi._

_'May I hold her?' Aro asked as his arms extended toward Bella. She let a low growl erupt from her throat._

_'Oh, I don't mean to impose, of course, of course...' Aro crooned. Edward shot Bella a warning glance. She'd had to hand over her daughter to Aro. She didn't want to anger the Volturi. I could tell what she was thinking, even as her back was turned to me. Bella extended her arms to him slowly._

_'Hm..' Aro hummed aloud as Renesmee lifted her hand to his face. You could almost see the visions in his cold, red eyes as they flashed through her tiny head. I scraped my front right paw in a circle against the snow, rearranging it in my impatience. The tension was building up inside of me and it was all I could do to stand there and let that monster cradle her in his arms._

_It all happened in a blur. One second she was there in Aro's arms, and the next she was in one of the other's. The bored looking one. I didn't have to see Bella's eyes to know that fire was flashing through them. She lunged herself forward toward Aro. Edward, teeth bared, went toward the vampire holding Renesmee. Suddenly, he doubled over in pain, his yells echoing through the trees. Bella's eyes widened as she turned and looked at her beloved. Her eyes trailed to Jane, smirking relentlessly. Bella's instincts kicked in and she jumped forward. At this point, every vampire was running forward, choosing an opponent. My eyes were set on Renesmee and her captor. I raced full speed toward them, when someone unexpected beat me there. A certain male, blonde vampire named Jasper. I thought he and his chick split, but he was there. He bared his teeth and went for his rival's neck. Jasper unexpectedly fell over to the ground, waving his hands in front of his eyes in shock. He was blinded. As soon as I saw this, Renesmee shrieked, obviously also blinded._

_I raced forward as the vampire raised his arm. I wasn't quick enough. In fact, I was more than two seconds away, when with one blow to Renesmee's tiny head, he killed her. Rage coursed through my veins instead of blood. Pure adrenaline and vengeance drove me forward. I leapt for his neck, ready to tear him apart limb by limb. I didn't even know what I was doing, anger was the only thing that drove me now. After minutes, I realized I ripped off his right arm, the one he had murdered Nessie with, and was working on his other one tirelessly. The stupid bloodsucker pushed me to the ground. He put his foot to my neck and dug it in, cutting off my air supply. To be quite honest, I almost didn't care. The only reason I wanted to be alive now was to avenge Nessie. I struggled and clawed at his marble skin when I saw reality slowly slipping away from me. The darkness crept in the corners of my vision, slowly engulfing it until all I could see were those murderous, red eyes. I swiped my paw at him and the next thing I knew, all was black."_

"Honey? You okay?" Alice inspected Jacob's expression carefully.

"Yeah," Jacob lied, "I was just thinking."

"Oh," Alice said. Immediately she cursed the fact that she wasn't a mind reader like Edward, but was instead a psychic.

"About what?"

Jacob thought about what he would say next carefully. "How we got here. It's... hard to believe I once hated you."

Alice smiled at him, "But that isn't the case anymore," she kissed him on the cheek then leaned her head to his shoulder. She too, began thinking of the past.

_"I lead the only other vampire-human hybrid and his aunt through the snowy forest. I internally cursed myself for not letting Jasper lead them. I wanted to be where the fighting was! My footfalls left hardly a sound as I walked along sluggishly slow. I wanted to get to the battle and see how the others were. 'Only a few more moments, Alice,' I reminded myself mentally. I was so lost in my thoughts and worries that it took me a while to notice the faint smell of blood in the air. Danger._

_'Stay here!' I warned the ones I was leading and sped to the battle site. It took me almost no time to get there at full speed. The scene that stood before me was horrific. I felt as if my eyes were permanently peeled open in shock. Bella towered over Aro, obviously just defeating him. Emmett kneeled beside a pile of ashes with a faint few blonde strands of hair surrounding him. He looked as if he wanted to cry, but it was impossible. He looked as though he wanted to scream but couldn't bring himself to do anything. Cold, blank eyes stared at the black ashes. Edward had put his arms around Bella and they fell to the ground beside an unrecognizable, tiny human, blood surrounding it. My mind didn't register who it was. Jacob Black lay unconscious in a pool of his own blood, a few feet away. More than half of our "army" was gone and reduced to ashes. The whole of the Volturi, except for a few "witnesses" were dead and gone. Carlisle had, no doubt, spared the innocent bystanders. I surveyed the scene so quickly, that I almost didn't realize that Jasper was no where to be seen. My brain suddenly clicked and I realized who the tiny body could possibly be. I was over to Edward and Bella faster than lightning. I put my hand on Bella's arm lightly, her dry sobs echoing through the valley._

_'Bella?'_

_'A-Alice?'_

_'Yes, it's me,' I said tenderly. I dropped to my knees beside her and wrapped my arms around her. 'Bella, honey...'_

_'How could this happen to me? My Renesmee! My baby!!' The despair in her words was too painful to hear._

_'Alice, there's... something I have to tell you,' Edward looked at me with hurt in his eyes._

_'Yes?' I asked, curiosity, anger, and despair all mixed in my voice._

_'Jasper...'_

_'Yes, Edward?' I asked. I didn't comprehend where he could possibly be and why Edward was so reluctant to tell me._

_'He didn't make it,' he reached his arm across and put his arm on my shoulder, trying to comfort me. No amount of comfort could help me now. No amount of sympathy could reduce the agony spreading in my unbeating heart._

_The first thing I felt was betrayal. There was no way Jasper could leave me like this. I knew that was an irrational thing to feel, but it was just what I thought. Then I felt that Edward was going to tell me he was just joking, and that's all. After moments passed and I knew that would never happen, I shut down completely, staring off into the distance as if I was seeing a vision. How had I not seen this coming?! If I had checked the future for his safety before I let him leave, this would not have happened! 'This is all my fault,' I thought to myself. After long moments of being much like a zombie, I don't know how long it was, I couldn't bare not to be doing something productive. Stress, despair, anguish... they gave me the need to be constantly doing something. I looked over my shoulder and saw Jake._

_'Is the dog...?' I couldn't even finish my sentence. I could not mutter the word..._

_'...Dead? I don't know,' Edward answered me. He never took his eyes off of his daughter._

_I walked over to the werewolf that I once detested. I hoped with all my heart that he wasn't dead too. Not only would that further upset Bella, but him and I had just begun becoming friends. I was a few feet away from him and I heard a faint pitter patter coming from his chest. A half smile appeared on my face as I realized that he would be okay. I shook his shoulders lightly._

_'Wake up, Dog," I ordered, tenderly._

_He moaned and rolled over. He looked at me with a hurt, questioning look in his eyes. I didn't need to be a mind reader to know what he was thinking._

_'I'm sorry, Jacob... she's d--' I began. 'She's gone.'_

_A painful howl erupted from his limp body as I began tending to his wounds."_

"It's hard to believe," Alice repeated Jake's earlier words.

**asdfjkl;**

This will be a two shot. Stay tuned.  
I love Jasper! I truly do. But a Cullen needed to die. Maybe even two did.  
Review, loves.


	2. Friends?

Finally got around to continuing this. I keep pushing it off, for some reason. I think I'm suffering from a minor case of writers block, atm. So if it's not up to par, let me know, and I will reconstruct it the best I can. :)

Stephenie Meyer owns these characters.

asdfjkl;

Alice kissed Jacob's cheek tenderly and let her thoughts take her away from their cozy living room once again.

"Jacob's howl echoed through the valley with such intensity, that I felt the need to cover my ears. He stood up unsteadily and raced off as fast as his four legs could carry him. Snow and dirt flew up behind him in a flurry. I, being a vampire, could still see him, but I took mental note that, had I still been human, I probably would have had to cover my eyes. Jacob had almost reached a break in the trees when I stood up and chased after him. My mind did not register why I was doing this, just that I needed to. It was almost like a vision, except it was more of a feeling than a scene before my eyes.

He ran faster than I had expected, especially since he had been injured so terribly. His large body kept getting smaller and smaller until, finally, I no longer saw him. 'Jacob!' I called ahead to him, my melodic voice rang through the trees. Surely he had heard me. The question was, would he answer?

I raced forward once more, determined not to lose him. I had to concentrate, as I sprinted through the forest, carefully avoiding each obstacle. I was going so fast, that I was sure if I misstepped, I would have fallen. Sure, it wouldn't have done me any harm, but it would have slowed me down a bit.

I thought about Jacob and I as I weaved through the trees. I knew that we had not really been friends, but I wanted to be there for him. Also, as selfish as it might seem, I wanted someone who knew how it felt to lose someone to be there for me. I pushed myself as I never had before, or rather, as I never needed to before. I desperately needed a friend like Jacob Black.

After long moments of running, I saw his boy-ish silohuette getting closer and closer. Apparently, he phased back to human and dressed himself in the shorts he kept tied around his foot to talk to me. 'Jacob!' I cried, relief mixing with the despair that was already in my voice.

'What do you want, Bloodsucker?' His heartbreak was clear through his shaky voice. I could hear the fast pitter-patter of his heart intensifying at the same rate as his anger.

'I want..." I started, though I was sure I had no idea what to say. "I want to help you, Wolf." I added playfully to the end of my statement. I hoped by joking with him, I could bring his spirits up...if even a little bit.

'Why do you care about me?' He turned his back to me and was shaking violently. I had to calm him down.

'Any friend of Bella's is a friend of mine. You know that.'

There was a momentary pause.

'I care about you! Please, come back to the house with us. You can stay there as long as you'd like!' I offered desperately. I saw him twitch to that, and I imagined he was grimacing. 'Or, stay in La Push... just don't run away.'

'Why. Do. You. Care?' he asked me again, persistent to find an answer that satisfied him.

'Why don't you want me to?' I asked him.

He spun around in a whirl that only vampires could see through. He towered over me, even from ten feet away. I could see crystal clear pools forming in his eyes. For a short moment, Jacob showed me all his pain, all his grief, just through his facial expression. Then, as if the moment hadn't happened at all, he put his mask back on and shot me a glare.

'Because you're a stupid Bloodsucker! I don't need you! I don't need anyone!' He shifted his weight to one foot to run away, but I shouted his name before he could get going.

'I know you don't mean that.'

'I do.' He glowered at me.

This wasn't working. I sighed when I realized I was going to have to explain my... current situation.

'I lost someone too, you know...' My soprano voice cracked under the emotions that were weighing me down. I felt like I would collapse under the pain, despite my vampire strength, but I had to put on a brave face for Jacob.

'Yes, yes... I know she was your niece...'

'Jasper.'

'Oh...' Jacob did a number of things next. First, he made a face that looked like he was deep in thought. Next, his face showed...grief? I guess he liked Jasper more than he had let on. Then he put that damn mask on again.

'Renesmee loved you, Jacob. Although you had a short time together, it was meaningful and beautiful. I know it's cliche, but you will always have your memories together...' I trailed off, not knowing what to say next. Jacob lifted his finger and (almost) inconspicuously rubbed his eye to keep the tears from forming and falling.

'It's okay to cry, Jacob," I said calmly as I advanced toward him.

'I don't cry."

'You should. You have no idea how much of a comfort it would be to have the ability to cry."

'Why?' Well, at least Jacob was talking to me, now. 'Crying is a sign of weakness.' Jacob was very good at hiding his emotions from others, but hell if he could hide his true self from me!

I stepped closer to him. So close, in fact, that my face was almost buried in his warm chest. His ferocious heartbeat was louder than ever. I looked up at him tenderly.

'A wise man... Washington Irving once said "There is a sacredness in tears. They are not the mark of weakness, but of power. They speak more eloquently than ten thousand tongues. They are messengers of overwhelming grief...and unspeakable love."'

And as soon as I finished the beautiful quote, Jacob's knees gave way. He could not stop the tears from flowing down his cheeks any longer. I kneeled down next to him and hugged him, sitting up on my knees so that Jacob's head was resting in my shoulder. His sobs made hardly a sound, but I could hear them clearly. For a moment, I envied him. He could let all his emotions pour out instead of keeping them inside like we vampires were forced to do. I stroked my ice cold fingers through his long, black hair, trying to comfort him in any way I could.

Then, as if he was the mind reader instead of Edward, Jacob spoke.

'Sorry...' he apologized, wholeheartedly.

'You have done nothing to me, Jacob.'

'I've been selfish. You must be in pain too.'

'That's not the point...'

'No.' Jacob interrupted me. He took my head gently in his scalding hot hands and gently laid it to his shoulder. I couldn't cry into his shoulder like a human could, but it was comforting all the same.

I reflected for a few moments. How could it be possible that Renesmee and Jasper and Rosalie all... passed just today. I sighed and stood up.

'Friends?' I asked Jacob tenderly as I stuck my hand out just in front of his face.

'Friends,' The normally sarcastic werewolf replied as he placed his hand in mine and shook it. Although I could hear mostly grief and despair in his voice, a hint of joy was on the edge of it. A let one side of my mouth creep up a small bit. Mission accomplished. " 


	3. Heartbreak

I keep putting this off. I kind of have no idea how I'm going to continue this, even as I type this. xD But, I'm going to begin writing and see if anything comes to me. This one will be written in neither Alice, nor Jacob's perspective. I'm trying to do third person.

**asdfjkl;**

So, Jacob Black wiped his tears and let Alice lead him back to the Cullen's mansion. They did not hurry at all, by supernatural standards, because they were reluctant to see all the people there.

When they arrived, Jacob cringed as he heard the voices inside. Alice walked up to the door and put her hand on the doorknob.

"Are you ready to go in?" she asked him tenderly. She could tell by the look on his face that something was wrong.

He paused for a moment, deciding. "Yeah, they probably already heard us, anyway..." he trailed off.

She opened the door and it hit the wall with a slight thud. Jacob walked in and saw all the people he has begun to think of as family, yet they did not move to meet his gaze. Jacob's eyes trailed the room from left to right. Carlisle was standing against a wall, holding Esme like a loving husband would, Emmett was sitting in the chair with his head in his hands. Jacob knew that Emmett was trying to rid himself of all the hollow thoughts, but also knew that it wouldn't work for him. Lastly, on the right, laying on the couch, Bella had her head in Edward's stony shoulder. For reasons unknown, Jacob felt a pang of jealousy as he looked at Edward tending to his wife. Jacob's heart sped up three times its normal speed and he suddenly wanted to rip Edward's head off. He stood numb for a few seconds, and when the realization hit him, he ran straight out of the house.

Alice could not fathom what was wrong with him. He was fine only a few seconds ago. She shut the door gracefully behind herself as she sped after her new friend. "What's wrong?" Alice called to him. Jacob was shaking violently again, and let himself collapse to the ground in defeat. "Everything."

Alice's look of dismay was readable from a mile away. "What happened?"

Jacob kept silent, his eyes shut, obviously trying to keep her voice out of his mind.

"Two can play at that game," Alice muttered only to herself, although, Jacob may have heard it. She put one finger to each temple and shut her eyes as well.

"You're going to tell me eventually, so instead of driving me crazy, you should just let me know now," Alice teased, once again trying to shed some light in this horrible situation.

"I still love Bella," Jacob said bluntly, no longer wanting to keep things from her, for reasons unknown to him.

"B-but you imprin--" Alice began.

"I know I imprinted on Nessie, but..."

"It...wore off?" Alice asked in shock.

"Apparently," Jacob hissed. He knew it wasn't her fault, but he had no time for rationality at this moment of desperation. Alice knew this and didn't retaliate. Jacob got to his feet quickly and began walking in the direction opposite the town of Forks.

"I guess I'll leave now. Thanks, anyway. Can you tell them all thanks and--" he began.

"Please, Jacob, stop being so melodramatic. You can stay in the cottage. It has a bed and--"

"Don't you think Bella and the bloodsuck--I mean, Edward, will feel uncomfortable with me sleeping in the cottage where they were raising Nessie? Don't you think I'd feel uncomfortable sleeping in the bed they... no doubt... had 'relations' in?"

"You don't have to leave Jacob!"

"Where else can I stay?"

"My room!"

"...What?" the shock in his voice was such a contrast to the way he had been talking before. He had been talking so numbly.

"You can stay in my room. I don't mind. Think about it: What am I going to do in there? Sleep? You and I both know better."

"I don't know..."

"Please, Jacob. I want you to be happy, and that doesn't include running off forgetting who you are."

"Fine!" Jacob gave up, angered. He quickly came to the realization that he was being a big jerk and added after a pause, "Thanks, you're a real good friend."

"No problem," Alice smiled up at him, bleakly.

He walked slowly to the front door, and opened it reluctantly. He kept his eyes on the floor and nearly sprinted up the stairs to Alice's room.

Edward's head snapped up as he heard Jacob's thoughts. "What, Alice?!" he was angry, no doubt.

"Please, Edward, he's hurting--"

"I don't care! I don't want him near my wife right now!"

"Why?!"

"He's on the rebound!"

"How can you say that? Your daughter just died! Stop making rash remarks of a man that loved her, too!"

"What the HELL is going on?" Emmett said, angry that they were having yet another one of these "hidden" conversations.

"Jacob's going to be staying here for a while," Alice smiled at Emmett tenderly then made a triumphant face at Edward.

"I won't allow it!"

"He's staying in MY room, Edward, you can't do anything about it! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going out to buy a bed for him," Alice began walking toward the front door.

"What's wrong with our bed?" Edward asked.

To this, Alice just wrinkled her nose in disgust and walked out the door.

**asdfjkl;**

Yeah, please review. Constructive criticisms, things you like about it... anything. :) Thanks.


	4. A Shopping Trip Gone Wrong

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except the little idea.  
Sorry it's taken so long for me to write this. D:  
I'm winging it.

**asdfjk;**

Alice Cullen slowly strolled down the aisles of a store, inspecting each mattress quickly with her eagle-vision. Although she was busy, her mind was somewhere else. At the Cullen's, or rather out in their backyard by the river.

Jasper and Alice dangled their icy legs in the much warmer water, enjoying the refreshing feel of warm water circling around them. Every few moments a lose leaf would brush against their feet and lightly tickle them. Alice drew circles on his right hand with her thumb as she swirled her legs in the same fashion. Jasper's right arm was wrapped over her shoulder, as if to shield her from the cold, although they both knew that she didn't need the protection. Her head was resting lightly on his shoulder. The two were thinking separately, yet they were totally in sync with each other. They were thinking the same thing as the other one; of their love story; of their love. Her mind wandered reluctantly away from this perfect picture, through the back doors of the Cullen's house, through the living room, up the stairs, and to her bedroom on the far left. In her mind's eye, she saw the door open and inside was Jacob, playing peek-a-boo with little Nessie. He beamed at her, his white teeth shining brilliantly. Through the transparent wall, behind Jacob and Nessie, Jasper and Alice were visible. The scene went black for less than a second, and when the light returned, Nessie was nowhere to be seen. Jacob was sprawled out on the floor, his sobs echoing off the glass; his perfect smile gone. The Alice from her daydream jumped across the river and sprinted through the trees for her despair. Then the scene went black once more and the real Alice found herself staring at the end of the aisle, mouth agape, standing completely still.

She found an older couple staring at her, their eyebrows cocked. Alice knew that if she had been Edward, what she expected would have been confirmed. They were thinking that she was crazy. Alice turned her head and examined another mattress more closely than necessary.

**asdfjkl;**

While turning a simple shopping trip into a shopping spree, she selected the perfect mattress, pillows, and sheets for Jacob. She headed toward the Cullen house in her car, when her mind wandered again. She still wondered why she felt so drawn to Jacob; why she felt the need to care for him. Probably because of the one thing they had most in common; that they had both lost someone they loved. She had no one that fully understood what she was going through except for Jacob and Emmett, and she knew that Emmett would shut her out for months at best. Alice also knew that she was the type of person who, while in times of trial, needed to be doing something for someone else. She needed to be moving and working. Despite the fact that they hadn't really gotten along well for long, she could feel the two of them becoming fast friends.

She pulled up the drive and carried the mattress, sheets and pillows upstairs and set them outside her room. Then she went and grabbed Bella's and Edward's headboard and frame. She was sure that Jacob wouldn't mind that. She carried the headboard into her room first, finding Jacob curled up in a ball in the far right corner, opposite her. She set the frame, headboard, and mattress together. Then she made the bed and put the pillow cases on the pillows and set them on the bed. She looked at the bed with pride that she picked out something so beautiful. And it wasn't girly either! Yes, she was proud.

She debated on whether she should put Jacob in bed, or wake him up. She eventually chose the latter. "Jacob? Jacob!" Alice said as she shook his shoulders. This didn't wake him, and she observed that he must be a very heavy sleeper. She hit him in the shoulder, hard enough to send a enough pain to his brain to wake him up.

"Huh?" He yelled almost incoherently, still half-asleep. "Jacob, wake up, your bed is here."

He opened his eyes and shut them quickly, then opened them again, more slowly this time, yet closed them right away again. He tried a third time and kept his eyelids open.

"Hey Alice," he stated and smiled, "Thanks for the bed." He gestured to the new bed with his head.  
"No problem at all, it was fun!"

He stood up reluctantly, but when he got in the bed he was glad he did. "It's even big enough for me, too," he commented on the extra room he had.

"Enjoy," Alice sang, "Good night"  
"Good night Ali--." He closed his eyes and drifted off to dreamland. She pulled the covers up to his chin and left her room, closing the door gingerly behind her.

"This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship," she said to herself as she began down the hall back to the exact spot in the river she had daydreamed about earlier.


End file.
